


The Greater Good

by Fanficxoverlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Fred Weasley Lives, Group Marriage, Harems, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyandry, Reverse Harem, Rough Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Romance, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficxoverlady/pseuds/Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Voldemort had a backup plan should he fall. One Augustus Rookwood was all too happy to unleash upon the wizarding world at his fall. Hermione Granger has found the cure but now not only she but the other witches of childbearing age must deal with the consequences. Hermione/Multi. Marriage Law Trope.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Multiple - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 48
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

The Greater Good

Chapter 1: Bound in a Marriage Contract

Hermione x Reverse Harem

Sirius x Hermione

Lucius x Hermione

Draco x Hermione

Fred x Hermione

George x Hermione

Neville x Hermione

Severus x Hermione

Arthur x Hermione

Charlie x Hermione

Blaise x Hermione

Harry x Hermione

…

... 

Hermione felt hot.

She knew she had to finish this research, Ginny had come down with the fever a few days ago and the magical virus Voldemort had the Unspeakable Rookwood create for him in the event of his death.

What better way to kill off the wizards who mocked him in his youth than take out the ones who gave them life; every witch able to have children slowly began developing symptoms. Their magic wild and uncontrolled burning them out from the inside. It was raw and powerful different from the calm she had come to expect from her magical core.

She felt a spike in her magic once more, and the lights in her office flickered before exploding in unchecked power before she felt the sweat begin forming on her brow. She stood ready to give her findings to Kinglsey yet before she could make her way through the door dizziness overtook her, and she passed out onto the floor, barely registering Harry as he screamed what was no doubt her name and she knew nothing but darkness.

…

When she awoke, it was to several cooling charms placed on her body that did not seem to reach the hottest parts of her fever.

"Hermione! Thank goodness, when I saw you pass out I was worried."

Hermione recognised the voice and looked over to Harry standing worriedly over her, "Harry, I need to get those papers to Kings, the virus I think I know how to stop it but-"

"I'll go, bring them to him, Hermione. You'll be okay."

Hermione didn't say anything but nodded her head at her best friend's acknowledgement before he ran out of the door to give her research to the Minister. She was worried exactly how the Wizengamot would receive the news.

"Alright, Granger?" her eyes widened at the sight of the healer before her, she had known after his trial two years ago that Draco had decided to become a healer. He wasn't his usual charming self though, the hours trying to figure out a cure for the wild magic which attached itself to the witches' of childbearing age was like a parasite. She was sure he felt more tired than even his dishevelled appearance gave away.

"It's hot. And I'm tired," she mumbled as he began drawing his wand in complicated movements over her body.

"You've come down with the fever, as I'm sure you've figured out." he didn't say anything more as she looked at the man above her.

"How's Ginny?" she asked instead determined not to lose consciousness again.

"Her condition is not deteriorating at the moment, but she is showing little improvement as well. I stand by my decision to induce her in a magical coma." he defended, and Hermione remembered the fight he had convincing Harry and Ron to do such a thing.

"She was inconsolable after Molly- you did the right thing, she would have fallen to the fever faster in her emotional state." she decided on instead not wanting to think of the Weasley matriarch who was one of the first to fall.

"Always were the smart one," he joked lightly before sobering up, "I hope whatever you found works Granger, if something doesn't happen soon, then there won't be any of our kind left to save."

"It'll work, it has to. People will be pissed though," she whispered, trying desperately not to fall asleep, it was getting harder though, as Draco cast more cooling charms on her.

"They'll be alive though, Granger." the healer spoke with slight awe in his voice.

"Hermione, you're trying to save my life use my name Draco," she spoke almost silently, eyes shutting as she drifted off.

"Alright, Hermione."

…

Kingsley sighed as he once more looked over the paperwork before him.

_In conclusion, I've worked out the Arithmancy and algorithms resulting in the same outcomes. If an affected witch is bonded with at least four separate wizards, their binds should be enough to stabilise her magical core without putting too much strain on her husbands. This should also factor in each specific witch's magical strength, the more powerful, the more husbands she would need to stabilise her core, without also putting a strain on her chosen husbands._

"Harry call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Hermione's done it again, tell her to meet us at the Chambers."

"About that Minister, Hermione's passed out from the fever. It's why I was the one to bring you her research."

"Then we have even less time than I originally thought."

…

The Wizengamot took to the news just as well as Kingsley had thought. It was complete and utter chaos. Shouts and screaming were vying for dominance in the surrounding air in the chambers. Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks nee' Black was one of the few who was blessedly quiet reading over the research papers Hermione detailed.

"IT IS CLEAR THAT WHILE NOT THE SOLUTION WE WERE HOPING FOR, THIS IS OUR ONLY OPTION!" the magical Sonorus Kingsley placed on himself was precisely what he needed to regain control over the rowdy members. "Hermione Granger is an Order of Merlin recipient, a war hero and is hailed as one of the brightest minds of this century." he paused as he watched the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot take in the information he was giving, "I have already given the research to the remaining Unspeakables, and they are working diligently to perfect the spells needed to complete the rituals to find people their ideal matches. The only thing missing is the approval of a majority of you to ensure the Wizarding World does not die out."

"Let us not waste any more time then, Kingsley," Andromeda sputtered, and he watched as Augusta nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well. I propose before all of the Esteemed of the Courts, a Marriage Law. One to not only ensure the safety of the sick witches we are trying to save but future generations as well. All in favour."

There was a silence which seemed to go on forever until Augusta Longbottom lit her wand in agreement, followed by Andromeda and Harry Potter and surprisingly Lucius Malfoy. It was after the last two that all but one wand lit up, though it was only through a technicality that Delores Umbridge was still a member of the Wizengamot.

"So mote it be. Thank you all for your time here today."

Echoes of "So mote it be." echoed around the room and Kingsley found himself breathing once more as the members filed out of the chambers.

"It'll be alright, Kingsley. Hermione has been working on this since the fever unleashed two years ago." Harry spoke quietly gripping onto the man's arm in support.

Kingsley nodded but did not look as convinced as Harry looked in this moment.

…

Hermione wanted to open her eyes; she was just so tired almost all of the time now. She was sure that the uncomfortable bed in St. Mungo's had something to do with it too. She was pleased; however, to hear that while she did not currently have the strength to open her eyes or even to speak she could hear perfectly well. Harry and Draco came to talk to her sometimes, but that wasn't shocking. Harry was her best friend and Draco was one of her many Healers assigned to her and the other witches affected by this curse. It was the few Weasley men that shocked her the most by their visits. After her breakup with Ron, Molly and by extension, the other Weasleys did not associate with her much not including Ginny of course. So when Fred and George found their way into her room one day speaking fondly of her and telling Hermione of their sister's progress or lack thereof. Hermione listened not that she genuinely had much of a choice in the matter being almost comatose herself, but it warmed her to think the twins who she was sure didn't like her much from her overbearing ways at Hogwarts were concerned about her as well.

Charlie was the other Weasley who surprised her. He had spoken about his dragons fondly and even thanked her for her Harry and Ron for breaking out the one in Gringott's who had made it into the refuge Charlie worked at. She was flattered to hear the giant reptile had liked the name Hermes after the Greek God and Charlie had assured her it had almost absolutely nothing to do with it being so closely sounding to her name. Subtlety was not his forte Hermione mused in her mind.

The most shocking of the Weasley men who had visited her bedside was Arthur. He was distraught over his wife no doubt and had to put that on the back burner for his only daughter who fell ill only two months after his wife had died. His words were what confused her the most, though, "You're going to save my daughter, and I can not thank you enough for that, Hermione."

She had pondered over his words but could not recall what he meant by them, had she discovered something in her research as the fever was setting in and she could not remember due to the spike of temperature. That was the only logical thing she could come up with. She had no strength to think of it more, and she lost herself within her subconscious once more.

…

When she woke up again, she was feeling slightly better, still warmer than what was normal for her. Still, she was pleased to note she could only sense three cooling charms on her person, which was a vast improvement to the twenty-four she remembered when she first entered the magical hospital.

"You're awake."

Hermione looked up to see the slightly guarded look in Draco's eyes; a letter was gripped tightly in his hands as if cautious about handing it to her.

"What happened? What's going on?" she questioned instead her voice cracking from the lack of use for Merlin knew how long.

"Potter had sent your research straight to Kingsley himself; you are brilliant, Granger." he stopped walking towards her momentarily to grab a cup off of the nearby table and conjure water into it for her.

"I distinctly recall telling you to call me Hermione." she joked accepting the cup graciously as she drank slowly so not as to get sick upon the still slightly pompous man.

"You'll always be Granger to me." he laughed before sobering and kneeled to be face to face with her, "Kingsley took your research to the Wizengamot, a lot of them were opposed to your solution until my father and Harry voted in favour of it. I'll leave you alone with the new law, and you can read over it and process everything. If you need me, I'm just a summons away."

Hermione realised that he looked ready to say more but thought better of it and left her alone in her room with the letter that was now slightly crumpled from Draco's grip.

Her eyes widened as she read through the Ministry letter, eyes staring unblinkingly at the parchment before her.

**MARRIAGE LAW**

**Act No. 7953**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you that you have been selected with your perfect genetic and magical matches. Please find enclosed a list of your soon to be husbands. We here at the Ministry hope this letter finds you well and as a friendly reminder, you and your fiance' have two weeks from this day to submit your wedding date. Best of luck to you and your new family._

_**Arthur Weasley** _

_**Lucius Malfoy** _

_**Sirius Black** _

_**Severus Snape** _

_**Charles Weasley** _

_**Fred Weasley** _

_**George Weasley** _

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_**Neville Longbottom** _

_**Harry Potter** _

**Acting Minister of Magic**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

…

When Hermione woke again it was to Draco, obviously in his healer mode casting diagnostic spells over her silent form, it appeared he didn't even notice she was awake until a few moments later when a particular result had him whipping his head around and meeting her eyes.

"Granger."

"Malfoy," she said, trying her hardest not to laugh at the look upon his face.

"What happened to Draco?"

"You'll always be Malfoy to me." she insisted, really laughing at the pout that made his way to his face.

"The marriage law was brilliant, combining several magical cores to stabilise the curse feeding off of witches' magical cores. You realise that that will more than likely eradicate 90% of purebloods as well. No chances of another war happening because of blood status."

She had had that thought now that he was speaking of the binding rituals she had discovered. She would never have imagined that he'd be thrilled with a law like that, though.

"You're not mad?" she asked lamely, "No pureblooded witch to carry on the Malfoy name?"

The man had the gall to look at her in amusement, "I'm not the same boy I was in our youth, Granger."

"And sharing me with your father? And the others?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, she squeaked at her bluntness covering her mouth with horror.

"Familial Magics, surely if you researched the ritual you came across that as well?" he asked, with booming laughter in his words. She found herself smiling at the carefree man as he gave a genuine smile.

"I did, but to be married to father and sons, and brothers, it's a bit much. We don't have plural marriages like this in the muggle world, and those who have two life partners instead of one are normally frowned upon."

Draco frowned at that before arching a perfectly sculpted brow in her direction and stating with that signature smirk of his, "Muggles are weird, Granger."

"They're fine, Draco." she reprimanded softly, thinking of her parents who she obliviated.

"Well at least two are alright if they raised you," he said in concession.

"You're so corny!" she said laughing at his pout, but she admitted quietly to herself that he had all but vanished the bout of anxiety that crept up with so many husbands she was soon to be bonded too.

If only for a little while.

…

Harry was the next to see her when she awoke again. He was accommodating of informing her that the reason she was alive is that when the ritual to find magical matches took place, the binding had already started. The other Unspeakables estimated roughly two weeks maybe three if they were lucky for the curse to begin once more fighting back against the witches.

It was shocking for Hermione to hear despite this that the Ministry was not performing any bondings until the week after the matches went out.

"It was originally going to be just three days allow the witches affected to regain some of their bearings after being in St. Mungo's for so long, but Umbridge did something. She can't even have children, yet she somehow forced her name into the lot and procured four magical husbands."

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly, mentally wincing as that action caused her teeth to clash roughly together.

"My reaction too," Harry assured her, "Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Rolf Scamander and Remus Lupin."

"Tonks." gasped out Hermione in horror.

"I know I was afraid of Tonks going after the old toad myself, but these rituals are ancient magic and don't like to be trifled with, the backlash killed her, and the Ministry needs to resort the four before they can bind people together."

Hermione nodded torn between the satisfaction of the meddlesome woman being dead or the panic of having more husbands than she initially thought.

…

The next few days passed by in a blur with only a few more left until the week was up since Umbridge's deadly mistake.

Hermione was pleased to find Ginny and Luna make their way into her room both with their Ministry letters in hand.

"Ginny. Luna, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, Hermione," cut off the red-head tersely, "it'll take a bit getting used to, but it was either this or die. Let's see it then." And Hermione numbly handed her letter to Ginny to take in her reaction of her ex-boyfriend one of Hermione's husbands.

The red head's eyes widened slightly as she went down the list, but surprised when she started laughing, "If it isn't me I'm glad it's you, Hermione. Could you imagine half of those harpies out there praying they get matched with half of these men for the prestige and gold."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at Ginny's words, relieved that her being matched with Harry wasn't going to be detrimental to their friendship even though she was the reason for the law. Let alone most of her brother's and her father.

"Well, let's see yours then," demanded Hermione and Ginny happily handed it over as her friend scanned her list.

**Theodore Nott, Sr.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Oliver Wood**

**Theodorre Nott Jr.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchy**

**Seamus Finnigan**

"I have to admit I'm a bit jealous I don't have as many husbands to make a quidditch team like you, but most of them are quite fit so I suppose I can not complain." mused Ginny as Hermione placed her list down and began looking over Luna's. Just as she was about to read her quieter friend's list, two owls swooped down, and Hermione feared she knew what it was.

So she allowed Ginny to rip the envelope and read her new husband/husbands? Perhaps, and continued scanning over Luna's men.

**Barnaby Lee**

**Graham Montague**

**Ernest MacMillan**

**Peter James**

Hermione felt the opposite of Ginny, and much envied Luna at her shortlist of husbands.

"Oh! Ronald and Rolf are to be my husbands too," she said, slightly shocked.

"Son of a bitch!" Ginny exclaimed, she should not have been shocked at Ginny's crass language, "You've got Zabini too, you lucky girl!"

Hermione didn't know about lucky, but she wasn't sure what other choices she had in the matter.

…

It was the day before her release, and she was nervous about not having met with half of her husbands, she had yet to be in a room alone with Lucius since the war ended so that honestly didn't surprise her much. It was the remainder of her soon to be husbands Hermione was unsure of. Despite being on good terms with most of them. No one had been by to see her except for Harry and Draco. It hurt most coming from the twins and Charlie while she was never as close to them as Ginny and Ron they had still visited her while she was in the hospital or at least she thought they had. She was beginning to wonder if any of them ever had or if it had been a fever-induced hallucination.

As it stood, Harry was helping her to get her few belongings and to make sure she made it back to Grimmauld Place with him without any incidents. Despite feeling slightly better Draco and Harry had assured her what she already figured out until the marriages were completed in every sense of the word she'd still be considered a high-risk patient.

The two men helped to steady her as she made her way up the stairs curious to where the owner was and as if sensing her question Harry answered, "He's out celebrating with Tonks and Remus they got matched together, and their original marriage was reinstated."

"Good, that vile woman had no right" Hermione lamented quietly already quite tired from the bit of magical travel and the slight walking she did. Before she knew it, she was tucked into her bed and fast asleep before Draco and Harry even left the room.

When she awoke again, it was still dark in the room, and she cast a quick Tempus to see the time, not able to conjure enough or to want to waste her magic too significantly for the exact date. She sighed quietly taking her time, so not to exert herself; she stood careful not to wake anyone over a cup of tea.

It was three in the morning, and she did not want to have to defend her actions for a cuppa, thank you very much.

It took her longer than average, but she was just grateful she remembered which steps creaked loud enough to wake other people in the old manor. She was expecting to be alone, so when she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a wholly smashed Sirius nursing a bottle of Ogden's at the kitchen table. She quickly remembered that he had been out celebrating with Remus and Tonks and pushed his drunken state to the side.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he exclaimed quietly as he led her to where he was sitting.

"I've been sleeping most of the time since I first woke up in Mungo's just wanted a spot of tea." she defended quietly, hating to meet his eyes to see the pity shining there. She understood now why he was so sensitive about his imprisonment in this uncanny house just a few years ago.

"You should have called for one of us," he argued lamely.

"Out of the eleven husbands, the Ministry matched me with I have spoken to just two of them up until this very moment. Draco and Harry have been there since I woke up- I don't know what I'm going to do Sirius, I didn't want all of this to happen. I ran the numbers though this was the fastest and easiest way to eradicate the virus. I didn't think they'd break up already married families though, you have to believe me!" she cried clinging onto his shirt.

He patted her back awkwardly, wishing Harry was there to comfort the girl. He was always rubbish at consoling sobbing birds. Distraught he could manage full-on crying he was clueless.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I think most of us are still in shock. I'll owl Lucius and Arthur we're all heads of our Houses we'll sort out a meeting soon."

Hermione's sniffles slowed at Sirius' promise, and she felt embarrassed at her emotional display, "I'm sorry Sirius, that came out of nowhere, I shouldn't have clobbered all over you like that."

"You don't mention it I won't," he winked at her and sat her down once more, "now let's get you that cuppa and off to bed with you."

She wasn't sure what had happened, but she felt something switch between herself and Sirius at that moment. She just wasn't sure what that was.

…


	2. Second Chance Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She barely remembered cutting her palm open and drawing runes of love and prosperity and healing on her almost husbands’ foreheads. Drawing the same over her heart, she heard the chants leave all of their lips at the same time, the binding magic already working to keep them in sync. Once everything was done, she felt her nerves escalate to unimaginable heights at the next part. Harry must have sensed her unease because he lead her up to the desk a few feet away from where they surrounded the arch and allowed her to sign her name with the blood quill verifying the second part of her contract of marriage had been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some one on one action with a few of our guys in this chapter Blaise and Charlie were my absolute favourites to write I think they stuck out more than the other men in this chapter. For all of my readers who like the darker variety of romance, my other Slytherins/Death Eaters will be getting some much recognition in later chapters and we'll get to see exactly what is going on in Lucius and Snape's minds.

The Greater Good

Chapter 2: Second Chance Magic

…

Sirius had made right on his word, she wasn’t sure how he had convinced the elder Malfoy or his once hated school rival to enter Grimmauld Place, but beggars couldn’t be choosers at this point in time. Draco had visited every other day since she’d moved back in with Harry and Sirius and as of yesterday, her fevers were beginning to spike again. She wasn’t sure, but she believed that Draco speaking with his cousin was the reason for the hurried meeting between her soon to be husbands.

“Thank you all for coming,” she began lamely torn between playing up the sickness to avoid meeting their eyes or being the Gryffindor everyone claimed her to be and meeting them all head-on. She chose the latter.

“I know that this isn’t very ideal for any of you, and I’m the catalyst that started the new Marriage Law, but I would appreciate it if we could sort out the details of the upcoming marriage ceremony and future living arrangements.”

“Grimmauld will be too small to host not only all of your husbands but children as well. Hopefully, the law will stick to just marriages as of now, so there’s still a bit of time before children become involved.” Sirius’ voice was calm as he spoke, but Hermione was finding it a bit hard to breathe at the realisation she’d soon have to birth multiple children.

“Hermione and I are already living here with Sirius; it might be best just to have her other husbands come to Grimmauld until we find better accommodations.”

When no one spoke up against the idea, the witch nearly sunk in her chair with relief. She was slightly surprised that none of the more prestigious purebloods had anything to say about it. Even Snape, who currently looked as if he had just swallowed a whole lemon, was silent. She was pointedly ignoring Draco who glared at everyone seated at the table as if to dare them to say something that would stress her out.

“If I may suggest,” began Lucius slowly eyeing his son warily, “The ancestral home of the Potters would be large enough to accommodate all of us and any children we may sire with you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione looked up sharply, not expecting that answer at all, “Harry?” she questioned, but her oldest friend looked just as bewildered as she felt. Luckily it was Sirius who answered for him, “No one has lived there since Charlus and Dorea passed, it could work, but it needs some improvements first.”

Hermione bit her lip in worry before taking a breath and steeling her nerves once more, “If no one objects to that?” when no one spoke against it all in their own worlds no doubt, “I want to get to know each of you, I don’t expect this to be anything more than a marriage of convenience, but I would like to get along with all of my husbands, I think it would make things easier for everyone.”

She noticed that the three youngest Weasley men had pinched looks upon their faces, but at least the twins sent her a small smile in encouragement. Neville didn’t look to be faring much better.

“The sooner all of our magic is tied in with Hermione’s, the sooner she’ll be fully recovered from the curse, I recommend we all go to the Ministry tomorrow and settle the marriage once and for all.”

“Whatever we can do to help Hermione and the other witches who fell to Voldemort’s curse.” intoned Arthur and several of the men at the table nodded in agreement or approval in Draco’s case.

“I’ll send a letter off myself, and we can meet at the Ministry for eight tomorrow morning if you all can make that time,” she spoke softly, and when everyone agreed that would be fine, she offered a tight smile and walked out of the kitchen to get started on the letter.

She was gone from them for only five minutes when a voice cleared behind her and Hermione jumped in fright.

“Sorry, Granger. Didn’t mean to startle you. Mind if I have a word?”

Hermione eyed Zabini for a moment before nodding her head in the affirmative. She was not lost to how much the Slytherin had grown even more into his looks since their youth. He had always been handsome, but since he took over whatever business his mother had before her passing and began travelling, he was even more beautiful than she had remembered. She felt her face heating up at that thought realising the bond that started might be affecting the way she viewed her soon to be husbands she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. It wasn’t fast enough though because Blaise was definitely in her bubble and touching her head now, making all the heat rush to her face once more.

“Your face is red, but you don’t feel warm, it might be the tan I received in the Bahamas though,” he muttered to himself and Hermione met his eyes the same moment he looked at her.

“I’m fine it’s not the fever,” she said, and he put his head down slowly before a smile graced his face.

“Were you checking me out Granger?” he asked quietly once more invading her personal space and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

“I was not, I just never realised that travelling would have been so good for you,” she defended herself, hiding her face behind her hands.

“Well I’m flattered and feel free to look away, all the times I checked you out at Hogwarts it’s only fair right?” he laughed pulling her hands away from her face, more delicately than she’d thought him capable of, that’s for sure.

“I highly doubt that considering how much of a swot I was in school.” she deadpanned before chuckling.

“I think you quite grew into your curves by eighth year, I wasn’t the only one who noticed either, did you know Draco actually punched Goyle one day in the Slytherin common for making some rather lewd remarks about you.”

“Everyone said he got that from one of the twins’ products!” she exclaimed in shock not sure whether to believe him or not.

“Had to cover for the both of them, Slytherins can dog each other out, but we have to look united in front of the other houses,” he explained quietly.

“Once I’m fully better I’ll have to tell Draco to apologise that wasn’t necessary to assault someone else,” she said, though the stain on her cheeks told Blaise, she was flattered by Draco’s defence of her.

“I’ll leave you to finish writing your letter to the Ministry, just thought you’d want to know that none of us is upset with you for saving the Wizarding World now twice in less than three years.”

“Harry did most of the work with Voldemort, you know.”

But Blaise just laughed at her quietly before walking away; he no doubt held little faith in her assessment.

…

Harry and Sirius stayed with Arthur and Charlie in the kitchen of Grimmauld, the others leaving to tend to their own personal matters before tomorrow.

“My grandparents’ home, I had planned on fixing it up eventually, but we can get started on it as soon as possible now. How is this supposed to work after the wedding, though?”

“It isn’t completely unheard of multiple marriages taking place; Morgan Le Fay had a similar marriage when King Arthur and some of his knights fell ill to a similar curse.” Arthur spoke up quietly, “There is a time limit when we have to consummate the marriage, but we’ll still have time to become Hermione’s anchors after the wedding, it doesn’t have to be all orgies, Harry.”

At this Sirius guffawed loudly, even snorting when he noticed the blush on Harry’s face.

“I’m sure it’ll be a bit much for you and Hermione to wrap your heads around; growing up in a muggle society until you were eleven, but this isn’t completely uncommon after great loss from a magical war.” added Sirius, “We’ll let Hermione decide the order and times, though, huh? I have half a mind she might actually be compiling a list after she sends off the Ministry letter.”

“That is something she would do.” agreed Harry the blush leaving his face at Sirius’ lighthearted manner, “This isn’t what we were accustomed to at all though, and I think Hermione had the right idea about getting along, perhaps when things have settled we can take her on dates, maybe not start out with me since I know her so well, give the rest of you blokes a chance to catch up,” he said side-eyeing the two Weasley men and Sirius.

“That’s actually a good idea, Harry.” spoke Charlie for the first time since he came to Grimmauld, “This isn’t any easier on her than it is on us. I’d like to volunteer first to take Hermione on a date though. I’d like to tell her one on one I don’t blame her for my transfer at work.”

The other three men nodded their agreement to this and Harry felt a small amount of pity for Charlie more than he did for most of his best friend’s soon to be husbands. Charlie was always very adamant that the love of his life was and always would be his dragons, it was sure to be a rough transition back to a more casual living arrangement after so many years on the reserve.

He must have given too much away with his expression because Charlie proceeded to throw a sugar cube at his forehead with a slight grimace on his face, “None of the feeling bad, Potter. As far as witches go, I could have had a worst match.” he laughed quite somberly.

Harry offered his own weak smile in return for he knew, they all could have.

…

When Hermione finished writing the letter that would seal her and eleven men’s fates off to the Ministry; she had expected everyone besides of course Sirius and Harry to go home; so she did not feel bad when she felt another slight sweat take over her body and chose to have a bit of a lie-in until it passed.

Which is why she tripped over nothing when she noticed Charlie sitting at the kitchen table of her Sirius and Harry’s shared abode.

“Have a nice nap?” he asked conversationally as she sat across from the tattooed man.

“I did thank you, I thought you would have headed out with the others,” she spoke accepting the cuppa he handed to her.

“Figured we might be able to talk. Over a date, maybe? If you’re feeling up for it, nothing fancy, I promise.”

Hermione eyed the dragon tamer warily at his offer but seeing no deceit on his face, agreed, “Just let me change out of these pyjamas.”

She was not sure if Charlie had answered her or not as she strolled back upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and trainers.

…

When she came back down some minutes later it was to the sight of Charlie with his back towards her washing the two cuppas in the sink; she stood a bout of nervousness overtook her as she watched the muscles in his back jump at his small movements.

When he turned around, he smirked at the blush she had failed to tamper down at the thought of being caught checking the dragon tamer out, but she found herself grateful he did not comment on the heat escaping her cheeks.

“Ready to go love?” he asked quietly, and at her nod, he grinned leading her outside the wards of Grimmauld Place and apparating the two of them away.

When the queasiness in her stomach subsided, she was shocked to see he had brought her to a muggle park. A group of smaller children could be seen by a set of swings their parents close by, and a few older teenagers were not far away from them crowded around a picnic table a little more further away.

“Bill and I used to come here as teenagers when Mum got busy with the younger kids. The ice-cream here is a bit weird compared to Florean’s, but it’s still good,” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his remark.

“You know I thought the same the first time I visited Fortescue’s,” she replied back, a smile still on her lips, one that grew when Charlie offered her his arm to escort her to the small concession stand.

“Do you know what you want?”

“Spaghettieis,” she answered and watched as Charlie gave her a weird look at the concoction.

“Why does it look like pasta?” he questioned ignoring his own liquorice flavoured bowl to stare at hers.

“Try it,” she spoke, it was supposed to be an innocent gesture, but she felt her blush rise to the occasion once more as Charlie wrapped his mouth around her spoon to bite into the ice-cream.

“Is that coconut?” he asked, amazed, pulling back from her slightly.

Charlie looked at her carefully noticing she didn’t speak her answer and was merely nodding her head in the affirmative; he smiled as he saw the red colouring dusting her cheeks.

“Brightest witch of her age, even picks the tastiest ice cream flavour.” he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to a small bench under a considerable alder tree.

“I wanted to take you out today, clear the air a bit.” he declared, and Hermione gave him a moment to collect his thoughts, “You aren’t trapping me, not in the way I’m sure you are thinking at least. I love my dragons, but when-when Mum died, and Ginny went into that magical coma, all I could think about was not the time I missed out on at the reservation to be back here, but the time I could have had with them and the rest of my family. You can’t make me marry you, I could flee back to Romania if I truly wished it, there are no extraction laws for criminals there, but you’re one of the reasons I don’t want to go down that route.”

Hermione had stopped eating during his speech, worrying her lip between her teeth during his little speech, “Thank you, Charlie, I-I think I’m getting a bit tired, could you take me back home, now?”

“Sure, Hermione. We have a big day tomorrow.”

The two shared a small smile and a quiet and quick trip back to Grimmauld Place before Hermione beginning to grow tired with a slight fever overcoming her body. “Let’s get you into bed,” Charlie spoke lifting her below her knees and into a bridal style position,

“Charlie! What on earth are you doing?” she shrieked a burst of energy leaving her body at the effort and she found her head lolling against Charlie’s chest; she chose to ignore her cry of indignation as her body decided to not fight against him.

“Don’t worry, love I’m just making sure you make it to your room in one piece.”

…

She didn’t remember much after that passing out as soon as her head hit her pillow and she saw Charlie’s retreating back leave her bedroom. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but she felt a bath was in order before she continued on with her day.

She was thinking of the words Charlie had told her the day before; she felt it sweet his want to make sure she knew there were no hard feelings about the marriage law on his end. She was, however, more than a little embarrassed at her lack of reply to his admission. The Fever crept into her body at the worst possible time. A fifteen-year-old Hermione who had the biggest crush on the dragon tamer would have been mortified at him admitting he did not have any qualms about marrying her.

He had been so handsome, with shoulder-length fiery hair tied at the nape of his neck, tattoos and scars littering his body and a dragon fang earring hanging from his earlobe. He was the perfect embodiment of a bold Gryffindor to her teenaged mind. Her opinion hadn’t changed much since when she first met the man during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She honestly didn’t have a problem seeing herself in a relationship with most of her future husbands, Arthur, Severus, Lucius and Sirius wracked her nerves a bit at being with them sexually. Two of them were already married, one was her professor for the better part of her childhood, and they all had the added benefit of being over twenty years older than herself. She’d never have thought she’d have more than one husband though, to begin with, either though.

“Hermione?” Harry’s light knock and gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts, “You alright in there?”

“I’m fine, Harry just enjoying this bubble bath.” she replied a little too loudly than she intended, “I’ll just be a moment longer.” she corrected in a reasonable volume.

She could just imagine him nodding at her behind the door, doubting if she was really fine or about to pass out in the bath, but he surprised her when he spoke next, “Alright, if you’re sure. The others have started to arrive; we’ll probably have to head out as soon as you are dressed, so we aren’t late.”

“Getting out now!” she spoke making no immediate move to get out, waiting instead to hear Harry’s retreating footsteps before making her way out of the water and wrapping herself in an overly large cotton towel.

She supposed Harry was not exaggerating when he said her several future husbands were arriving. The boisterous voices of Fred and George could be heard complaining about so many Slytherins in one room never mind the fact that the Gryffindors would outnumber them in their marriage.

She had chosen to wear one of her fancier outfits, a simple white skirt and black long-sleeved shirt which covered her scar courtesy of Bellatrix when she was captured at Malfoy Manor. She had supposed since she didn’t have a spare wedding dress laying about a bit of makeup and Sleak-easy in her hair would do to make her marriage date a special occasion.

It took a bit of goading for her curls to take to the hair potion. Still, once they eventually lost the usual frizz which occupied her head; she stood to make her way to the kitchen. Checking her eyeliner and mascara once more, worried that the Fever which never entirely left her yet would not cause the charcoal to run down her face.

When she went downstairs, she found Arthur and Sirius discussing something in the paper nervously eyeing the vicinity of the doorway, their eyes widened and lips silenced as soon as they saw her presence. She furrowed her brow a bit at their strange behaviour. Still, she looked over the rest of the men, Fred and George seemed to be regaling a no doubt, exaggerated story to Neville, Harry and Draco, the latter rolling his eyes at the twins’ theatrics.

Severus and Lucius seemed to be discussing something as well not yet aware of her arrival; their cuppas laid forgotten on the counter in their discussion.

Most shocking had to have been Blaise and Charlie discussing dragons quite heatedly in disagreement on which was superior, the Ukrainian Ironbelly or the Romanian Longhorn.

She cleared her throat softly drawing all of their attention to her, and she mumbled a good morning to the lot of them, choosing not to make eye contact until she had a cup of black coffee in front of her. She was usually strictly a tea drinker but felt today called for something a bit stronger.

She soon blushed under all of their gazes, cursing the fact her thoughts and emotions always so clearly showed upon her face and closed her eyes while attempting to hide her face partially with the warm mug. She hoped like Charlie and Blaise they would just all assume the Fever or the hot drink was colouring her face.

“Ready for today?” Fred asked sliding up next to her George soon followed taking up both sides of her petite form,

“As I’ll ever be, considering I’ll soon have eleven husbands,” she said quietly hoping no one would really catch on to her sarcasm. She was not that lucky, however, and she knew immediately she messed up at Harry and Neville’s growing smiles.

“Funny thing that.” George mused from beside her, Fred picking up where he left off.

“We were seeing Ginny yesterday,”

“-only thing she had to say,”

“-was how lucky Hermione was to be”

“-marrying so many hot blokes.”

“Not including us, Charlie or Dad, of course.”

“Said she’d be happy with her smaller number of husbands,”

“-so long as she wasn’t paired with one of us.”

“Believe her exact words were,”

“ **Too much like the Black family for her tastes.”**

Hermione snorted as she took another sip of the bitter coffee, a smile growing on her face as she heard Sirius guffaw loudly off to the side.

“All jokes aside, you look quite lovely today, Hermione.” a strong voice said at the table, and Hermione watched as Neville one of her only suitors, fiance, future husbands, who had yet to speak to her about anything since they’d been matched.

Hermione blushed at the compliment looking him up and down, hopefully not being too obvious at her actions, at his nervous scratch to the back of his head she figured she had been caught.

Neville really did grow into his looks quite a bit, his blonde hair had turned more sandy than pale yellow, and his body now sported a fresh tan, no doubt from his almost constant need to work with his plants. She knew he was quite fit but seeing it up close was a whole different matter.

Hermione had thought about this since she had woken up. It had, of course, come up in her research but she was sure magic wouldn’t make her fall in love with so many men; however, it appeared to be greasing the gears a bit at the attraction she was feeling towards them, at least she hoped so. She’d much rather that thought than her mind playing tricks on her as an attempt to ease the idea of sleeping with all of them.

“We hope you don’t mind, but Draco suggested we apparate to the Ministry, he’s afraid the Floo Network will cause the Fever to heighten. It’s a bit more uncomfortable, though.”

“That’s fine, Nev.” she smiled, grabbing his shoulder gently with a smile, “I’m sure I’ll be able to do that without exhausting myself too badly.”

“Actually, Hermione. I wouldn’t mind side-alonging you, just until you’re healed up properly of course.”

The witch commonly would have argued the point that she was an independent witch and could apparate just fine, thank you very much. But the hopeful look on Neville’s face wore her down, and she found herself agreeing. It wouldn’t do to pass out in the middle of the bonding ceremony either.

“Miss Gran-” Severus spoke next, taking a breath at his first choice of name, “Hermione, we know that this is not a typical marriage ceremony, and there will be rings offered by the Ministry to check how everyone’s bonds are progressing.” here he took another breath as if gathering his courage, “We all pitched in and helped to get you this. Consider it a gift from all of us.” he finished thrusting a small box into her open hand.

Hermione had almost dropped her coffee as it was thrust at her, Snape must have drawn the short stick to be offering it to her, but as she opened the box and saw the ring her heart fluttered. It wasn’t gaudy, which she was grateful for considering quite a bit of her soon to be husbands had quite a pompous streak, Slytherin or Gryffindor. The band was made of rose gold and split slightly in the middle only to meet when it reached a cluster of three diamonds on each side; a pretty pearl lay in the centre completing the jewellery.

She had no doubt Harry mentioned her fixation of pearls and vintage jewellery. The smug smile he wore at her look gave him away, but she just found she was grateful they were all trying to make this work for her benefit. She wasn’t entirely sure about Lucius or Snape yet, but they weren’t being rude or degrading to her thus far so she’d stay neutral in her thoughts.

“Thank you all; it’s beautiful. We should probably go before we’re late or I ruin my makeup by crying.” she laughed patting her face lightly to make sure her face wasn’t running.

She smiled brighter when Neville offered his arm to her, and she took it gratefully awaiting the familiar feeling of being pushed through a tube. She held her breath when she felt Neville turn slightly and with a crack and open of her eyes, they were in the Alley next to the Entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Several cracks were heard shortly after, and Neville still escorting her on his arm, led her inside the hectic building.

When they entered the visitor’s entrance chaos ensued, cameras flashing, press asking questions mostly aimed at herself and Harry. It was not hard to guess what happened; someone leaked the date decided she would be married. The press was there to see exactly who she and Harry got paired up with.

The chaos didn’t last long as Aurors rushed in from their level of the Ministry ushering the reporters out of the government building the same way her fiances were leading her further into the Ministry and away from the chaos.

“I am so sorry about that they appeared only a few moments before you arrived. There is currently an internal investigation on who could have leaked your information. Suppose you’ll all follow me to get your ceremony started. Minister Shacklebolt offered to officiate your union himself.”

Hermione eyed the older witch with a tight frown on her face, a thought of just who might have been able to get such information.

Despite her negative thoughts concerning a particular reporter, Hermione followed her along with her eleven whatever they were to her into the Wizengamot Chambers. There was an archway of magical rosemary off to the side next to a podium and a smiling Kingsley.

“Hermione, I’m glad to see you back on your feet. The ceremony won’t take too long. There is only really one that we know of to complete this union of so many.”

Hermione knew the same ritual Morgana used for her suitors would be used for the witches chosen for the marriage law. There would be no kissing at least until it was time to consummate the marriage. They would be bound in blood first and then magic and finally sex to complete the ritual.

She barely remembered cutting her palm open and drawing runes of love and prosperity and healing on her almost husbands’ foreheads. Drawing the same over her heart, she heard the chants leave all of their lips at the same time, the binding magic already working to keep them in sync. Once everything was done, she felt her nerves escalate to unimaginable heights at the next part. Harry must have sensed her unease because he lead her up to the desk a few feet away from where they surrounded the arch and allowed her to sign her name with the blood quill verifying the second part of her contract of marriage had been completed.

When they returned to Grimmauld Place, Hermione worried her lip; anxiety at an all-time high. She wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work with all of them but felt grateful when Harry grasped her hand and informed her that this wasn’t about having an orgy and just solidifying their bonds one on one.

“We won’t be mad whoever you pick, love.” Sirius assured her, and at the others nods of agreement swallowed thickly, not meeting Harry’s eyes as she said, “I think I want Harry.”

Sirius smiled and walked towards the pair. “We all assumed you would choose him, love, no worries here. You two have fun, and the other gents and I will be in the study, for a bit before bed.” the older wizard kissed her gently on her forehead, and she watched as the other men made their way towards the study each offering her a smile or nod on their way.

She was grateful for their understanding at least until she was finally alone with Harry. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous they had been friends since first year, and she should not be feeling as nervous as she was alone with him.

“Should we head to your room or mine?” he asked quietly allowing her to take the lead, Hermione didn’t weigh her options for long choosing Harry’s room quickly as she knew she wanted to have her own sanctuary without the memories of her now husbands there.

The trek upstairs was both short and impossibly long until they reached Harry’s room. It looked more like the Gryffindor boys dorm than an actual bedroom for a grown man, and Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry really not having changed all that much despite growing up and taking a seat on the Wizengamot as the Head of House Potter.

Quidditch posters were littered all over the walls haphazardly without rhyme or reason it appeared he had merely thrown them up where ever he found the room for one. The red walls were complimented by the golden silken sheets on his canopy bed magnificently and completed his room.

“I think I’ll just go to the loo, freshen up a bit before-” she could not bring herself to say it, but Harry was there as always, words of encouragement on his tongue.

“It’s fine ‘Mione; it’s just me we’ll do this just like everything else life throws at us, together.”

Hermione smiled before walking to the loo, leaving a just as nervous Harry in his room awaiting her return.

He was right. They'd do this together, just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed update. I struggled more with the marriage ceremony than I care to admit, nothing really felt right to explain the reason why they would not be kissing at the end like in a normal ceremony. 
> 
> I used rosemary as the arch to symbolize a Wiccan herb which is said to heighten cognitive awareness and is used in white magic to induce feelings of love and healing. 
> 
> There is important information in this chapter as well that will be tied into later chapters I'm really interested to see everyone's theories about what that could be.
> 
> In other news, the sex will start in the next chapter beginning with our Harmony part of this harem. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for the patience and love you've shown for this story so far.


	3. Strife of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was conflicted, in short, he had vowed that there would not be another after his disastrous relationship with Lily Potter nee Evans and the choice had now been taken away from him. "You, my friend, are overthinking." the drawling voice of his now oldest friend whispered to him, offering a fresh tumbler of Firewhiskey to the younger man.
> 
> "Thank you; this is a lot to take in, though. How is Narcissa doing with the news?" he asked instead.
> 
> "Narcissa is no doubt grateful she left me when she did and moved to France, escaping the curse Rookwood unleashed."
> 
> Severus eyed the man carefully, hurt and anger encompassed the man when his wife left him, he was not sure however how the man felt to be paired with a witch he had tried to kill several times during the war. As complicated as it was for him, he felt his relationship or lack thereof currently with Miss Granger would be less complicated than it would be with her relationships with Lucius and Arthur respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm a whole day late posting, I had a long day yesterday and ended up falling asleep as soon as I got home, I hope the smut in this chapter makes up for it.

The Greater Good

Chapter 3: Strife of Reality

…

Severus Snape was a complicated man.

It had always been a fact of his life. He expected to die in the war, but then Miss Granger in all of her know it all ways had saved his life. If he were honest with himself, he would have preferred to have died in that run-down shack two years ago; it was not his plan to keep living. Or owe the girl a life debt.

The fates, he had thought, was a cruel mistress with the marriage law now in place and him binding himself to Miss Granger it would in effect save her life, and he would be then free of his debt, but he would also be permanently linked to the girl.

He was conflicted, in short, he had vowed that there would not be another after his disastrous relationship with Lily Potter nee Evans and the choice had been taken away from him.

"You, my friend, are overthinking." the drawling voice of his now oldest friend whispered to him, offering a fresh tumbler of Firewhiskey to the younger man.

"Thank you; this is a lot to take in, though. How is Narcissa doing with the news?" he asked instead.

"Narcissa is no doubt grateful she left me when she did and moved to France, escaping the curse Rookwood unleashed."

Severus eyed the man carefully, hurt and anger encompassed the man when his wife left him, he was not sure however how the man felt to be paired with a witch he had tried to kill several times during the war. As complicated as it was for him, he felt his relationship or lack thereof currently with Miss Granger would be less complicated than it would be with her relationships with Lucius and Arthur respectively.

"And the news of you now being married to a witch the same age as your son?"

"I'm not entirely sure she's been made aware of who my new wife is," he spoke softly. "I think I'll talk to Sirius about details restoring Potter Villa."

Severus sighed quietly once more being left alone to his thoughts, trying not to think of his new wife with another man, and the complicated emotions he was feeling towards her.

…

It had been ten minutes already, and she knew she needed to head back into Harry's room, but her nerves were just too bad for her to move correctly. She instead splashed more water on her face staring at herself in the mirror, clad in just a simple lace bra and knickers the only thing she could really look at were her scars, the purple discolouration from Dolohov's curse and the etched 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her arm was the two sticking out to her worst. She would have given anything to have a bit of liquid luck on her to shake her insecurities and fear about having sex with Harry tonight.

"You are being stupid, Hermione. This is Harry. You are fine. Everything is fine." she whispered harshly to herself still not making a move until a light knock sounded at the bathroom door and she jumped in fright.

"Hermione, are you alright? Can I- can I come in?" Harry's voice was concerned as he asked his questions, and Hermione felt embarrassed at having worried Harry over something so trivial. It was just sex. Sex with Harry. She could do this. She could. She had to. She could not do this.

It was at that thought that Hermione forced her way to the still closed door and opened it fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Harry looked startled, clearly not expecting her to actually let him in but his instincts took over despite her knowing he was rubbish at this sort of emotional comfort.

"Harry, I'm not okay. I don't know how I can do this with all of you," she whispered, throwing herself in his now open arms.

"It's okay 'Mione we can just talk. It doesn't have to be anything else yet." He muttered, running his fingers through her curls.

Hermione finally calmed after a few moments of the two just standing there, Harry whispering reassurances to her and she nodded once the tears stopped taking his hand and allowing him to take her back to his room.

The two sat together in his bed above the covers, and Hermione once more worried her lip an apology on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't even worry about it, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh in his voice.

"But-"

"It's a big deal to you, so it's a big deal to me. Married or not, I'm not about to force my best friend into anything," he replied, and the relief that flooded her was immeasurable. She didn't know if it was Harry's admission, her erratic emotions or a combination of the both of them but she found herself, straddled against Harry's lap pressing a chaste kiss against his own lips.

"Hermione, I just told you-"

"I know. I know, but I want to try at least," she whispered, pressing herself to Harry more firmly her lips crashing into his so forcefully their teeth clashed.

"I-I'm so sorry." Hermione shot quickly backing off of the bespectacled man covering her mouth as if it would soothe the slight pain she received from the small crash.

"It's okay Hermione; your anxiety is just a little higher than normal. Can I?" he asked, removing the smaller witch from his lap at her nod of approval.

Hermione was grateful Harry took charge they had just started whatever this was, and she had already messed up. This shouldn't have left her with any issues being with Harry she had snogged three other boys with zero problems, but with him, she found out was something completely different.

She let out a small gasp as Harry brushed his tongue at her bottom lip, taking her following moan as approval of what he was doing to her. And oh Merlin, if she knew her best friend could kiss like that she might have kissed him ages ago, her hand tangling his messy locks as she pulled him closer to her.

Harry, much to her annoyance, pulled away, only slightly and began leaving little nips and love bites along her neck. It was absolute torture she decided, the way she lost her breath at this one spot right below her ear. She would have usually been utterly subdued at the noises leaving her mouth; they sounded so unlike her customarily poised self, it threw her for a major loop. One that she didn't stay in long with Harry's mouth thoroughly distracting her.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered to her almost laughing at the whimper of disappointment; she let out when the bites and licking he was bestowing upon her neck and check left her body.

"Always, Harry, always," she whispered and she was shocked when a coldness settled over her chest and nether regions.

The prat actually vanished her knickers and bra! Hermione was almost tempted to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing vanishing her clothes. Still, he was once more kissing her, one hand gripping her hip a bit tightly but not uncomfortably and the other gripping her breast, rubbing small circles around the areola with his thumb. Hermione found herself arching her back into his hand to get closer to him. A moan was escaping both of their lips when Hermione's leg rubbed up against Harry's silk boxers. A realisation of just why he vanished her underthings dawning on her. She felt emboldened by a surge of Gryffindor prowess and experimentally gripped him through the silk, her eyes widened slightly at the size of Harry, he was well beyond average, and she wondered how on Earth Ginny had dealt with taking him at all.

"Gods, Hermione!" he moaned, gripping her wrist and stopping her hand in mid-rub. She didn't think she would ever live this down if she messed up again tonight. At twenty years old, she thought she would have been past this phase. She was still a virgin, despite all of the experimentings she accomplished with Viktor and Ron she had never done more than snogging and allowing the two, some heavy petting one occasion. Her priorities never seemed to match up in benefit to her love life. Keeping the man above her alive long enough to win the war. Going back to school and getting her career path started in the Department of Mysteries; dedicating her research to that at first to get Sirius back from the Veil, followed by working to find a cure for the curse Voldemort had brewing years past his death. In the long run, sex didn't seem all that important.

"You're overthinking again, Mione. Just focus on what I'm doing to you." and the husky voice of Harry was enough to bring her back from her thoughts arching once more when instead of his hand around her nipple it was his mouth. Swirling sinfully over the pebbled flesh drawing wanton little moans from her throat as he made his way lower and lower.

She shivered when Harry blew air over her most intimate spot, kissing his way on each of her thighs, driving her up the wall without even touching her where she wanted him to the most.

"Ha-Harry. Please," she said, not entirely sure how or what she even wanted him to do, but knowing this teasing was driving her mad.

"Please what, Her-Mi-One?" he almost purred against her leg only pausing enough to utter the next words, "I'm just trying to make sure you are comfortable and ready."

Blast it all to hell! She didn't know how to articulate what she wanted or needed at the moment, profoundly regretting letting the prat take charge at all when the most delicious sensation travelled through her senses.

It happened slowly; the only reason she knew her lust-addled brain wasn't tricking her. Harry was now leaning over her licking long strokes across her slit, every once in awhile spreading her apart only slightly with his tongue only to retreat seconds later, driving her absolutely barmy with want.

She didn't know how she was surviving this onslaught at all. Still, when Harry had risen sitting back on his knees taking her lower body with him as he straightened his own body, his mouth never leaving her now throbbing pussy she thought she would have died from the pressure building within her.

"Harry, please!" she cried once more, she wasn't sure how she had even managed to utter those words, between her moaning and gasps for breath.

She was determined once tonight was over she would be heading to the book shop for a new type of reading material and return Harry's actions tenfold.

She wasn't sure if he could read her mind or if she had said that thought out loud, but Harry hummed against her in approval before moving his face ever so slightly and licking against her bundle of nerves.

She wasn't sure how the others didn't hear her scream or how long the orgasm lasted, but when her vision returned from the white nothingness due to her pleasure, Harry was once more lapping at her juices with her body almost entirely back on the bed a smirk on his face at his accomplishment.

"Harry that was-" she didn't even know how to word how amazing that orgasm was, and she was grateful when he interrupted

"You're welcome," he said, not bothering wiping his mouth as he moved her legs to wrap around his now naked body and kiss her properly.

"You taste amazing, Mione, do you even realise?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

She, for one, did think she could give one. Hermione didn't know she would have been one for such dirty talk and had a feeling Harry was holding back a bit for her benefit, but his words were building up in her that same pressure in her lower belly as before.

"This might hurt, just-just try to focus on me okay. I'll take care of you, Hermione."

Hermione quite liked the sound of that bringing her lips to Harry's once more, kissing him seemed to stop herself from tightening her muscles in tension at the feel of him rubbing himself against her to get himself ready to enter her.

She winced slightly releasing a small hiss as he moved her folds and placed himself ready at her entrance. She took a breath, and with a nod for Harry to continue, she felt him push forward slowly. He felt even bigger inside her than when she had gripped him through his underwear. It was painful but not overly so; she was expecting a great deal more pain than just this uncomfortable feeling right now. Still, she knew it wouldn't pass until Harry began moving, so she quite experimentally rocked her hips in what she hoped was the correct way. She was grateful when Harry started moving again, pleased she had conveyed her message across successfully. She had never felt so full before, and the way Harry stretched her left her almost breathless.

Harry had taken the opportunity to lean over her body once more, never losing pace of his thrusts as he once more favoured that particular spot below her ear. One of his hands ghosting over her stomach and finding her breast once more, squeezing it in the most lovely way, building up the pressure within her once more that was lost at the small sensation of pain that came from Harry entering her.

"Aghhh." her breath hitched as he found a spot deep inside her, one she had never reached before with her own fingers. A moan once more escaped her, as Harry began picking up speed, his own words becoming a jumbled mess as she managed to make out his words.

"So tight, Mione. Feels so good." her eyes shut, and her hips moved of their own accord meeting Harry move for move her hand finding her clit for only a moment before Harry moved her hand over to take control. She found herself gripping the silk sheets beneath her instead as her second orgasm built inside of her.

"Fuck, Harry, harder. I-I'm so close." she whimpered and sighed in pleasure when the man above her did just that, his hand rubbing away at her and she felt herself clench around Harry's length and arched her back wholly off of the bed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She vaguely heard Harry utter her name as his thrusting became sporadic and fast until it eventually slowed and completely stopped. A warm sensation exploded around her insides, and Hermione concluded that he had just come inside of her.

She was almost sad as her friend, turned husband, pulled out of her but relaxed as he instead pulled her close to him. She was already feeling better despite the soreness in her body and the sudden bout of tiredness that overtook her.

"Love you, Mione. Get some rest now." Hermione wanted to answer him back that she loved him too, that she was thankful she got paired with him to overcome her first night married. He wasn't right about many things but, she was happy he was right about them getting through this, together.

…

When Hermione woke up, she was feeling better than she ever had since the Fever infected her body. She cast a quick Tempus and was pleased to note she had a peaceful sleep in the first night in a long time, a smile lit her face as she vanished the date and time of 24 July 1999 7:00 a.m. Standing she stumbled a little before she regained her balance; apparently, she was sorer than she had anticipated, but as she looked at herself in the mirror of her favourite bathroom in Grimmauld she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"I'm not a virgin anymore," she whispered to herself, thinking back on her actions with Harry the night before. The hickeys she had on her neck and chest caused her to blush, she flicked her wand and felt the steam from the water cover her skin, and for the nearby mirror, she just gazed into.

She kept the water a tad hotter than she usually would have, the Fever be damned she was feeling so much better already, and the hot water eased the muscles in her body she didn't even realise she had.

She had to consider whether asking the twins for their bruise removal paste was worth the heckling she would no doubt receive from the two about her night with Harry.

She'd suppose it was to remove any passing remarks from any of her Slytherin husbands or Sirius who would no doubt be relentless about last night's activities.

Once she felt her body was no longer as stiff as when she awoke, she stepped out of the shower covering herself in her favourite cotton towel and headed out of the washroom.

"Fancy meeting you here, Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened at the arrival of one of the twins she was just thinking of. She supposed it was a little short-sighted of her to remember her other husbands hadn't moved in yet. Yesterday they were all married of course, and the lot of them had retired to Sirius' study before they must have all chosen rooms to stay in for the night. For several nights, she corrected to herself at least until Potter Villa was completed.

"Fred," she said, moving her hand from her towel to cover the love bites on her neck instead. She was grateful he didn't comment on them, but she was not ignorant of the way his eyes lit up at her small movement or her lack of clothes.

"I have some paste for that in my new room. I can bring it to you after my shower if you want, that is?" he finished off simply removing his eyes from her and staring intently at the wall behind her instead.

"That would be lovely, thank you. My room is right across when you are finished. I-I'll just go and get dressed then." she said, not meeting his eyes and putting her head down as she hurriedly entered her room and locked the door behind her until she was fully clothed.

"I need to remember to bring my clothes to the bathroom from now on," she said to herself. Still, the way Fred had looked at her just now left a familiar warmth in her body and she was slightly shocked yet pleased to note that that feeling outweighed the embarrassment she felt at being caught in the halls naked.

…

It had not been his intention to see Hermione clad in nothing, but a giant flannel, her usually wild curls were weighed down by the heaviness of the water from her shower, her usually tanned skin had been tinted with a pink shade from the heat and the love bites Harry had left on her. Merlin, he had never been jealous of the Boy-Who-Lived growing up but seeing Hermione like that a little twist tugged at his heart and he wished it would have been him with her last night.

He shook that from his head quickly, though, noticing the nervousness that Hermione seemed to be exuding from her very pores. This wasn't about him right now, and he found as much as he couldn't wait to have a similar night with his wife, she was the one who was not in her element with so many blokes at her beck and call. A flashback of her time during the Tri-Wizard Tournament flashed through his mind, and he realised that none of this would be easy for the petite little witch. And offering her an olive branch asked if she needed some paste to take care of the hickeys left on her.

He refused to look her in her face after that offer; he already felt a bit like a git for checking her out when she was feeling vulnerable and instead focused his gaze to the wall behind his wife. Only daring to look at her retreating form so he could make sure she made it there safely without passing out in case her Fever returned. He needn't have worried apparently because she didn't take long to close and lock the door behind her. He hoped it was just until she was dressed and not because she felt weird about him checking her out.

Regardless he had plans with his wife after his shower. Thinking back to her and how she looked with her pink cheeks and her body wrapped in that oversized towel, he decided on a freezing shower instead of the hotter variety.

…

Hermione sat propped on her bed with her favourite muggle book from her childhood, Treasure Island and got engrossed in the words of Robert Stevenson; waiting for Fred to finish his shower. She was grateful he was there when she exited the washroom it saved her the trouble of trying to find him or George or worst one of her other husbands who would might try to take the mickey out of her.

Her mind flooded with visions of her parents at that thought, and Hermione bit her bottom lip in worry, it was just a few love bites. And she was married now; perhaps she had to start looking at it from a wife's perspective and stop assuming the worst out of Sirius and the twins. Even Snape and Malfoy senior had been nothing but cordial since this ordeal happened.

Her new thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at her door and with a deep breath stood to allow Fred in a nervous look in his eyes one she recalled he held a brief moment during his sixth year after awaiting Angelina's answer to the Yule Ball.

"I brought the paste," he said quietly, and he sagged with relief when Hermione allowed him entrance.

"I appreciate it, Fred." she offered him a warm smile in return hopeful that it would put him at ease perhaps it was a bit for her too, as she found herself alone with the slightly older boy.

"Right, well then-"

"Would you mind?" she interrupted softly, "I would rather not go out and accidentally run into anyone again, at least until the love marks are healed."

Fred took a rough swallow, and Hermione found herself entranced with the motion of his adam's apple bobbing at the action. Still, Fred nodded quickly stepping up to her and dipping his fingers into the concoction and rubbing soothing circles along her skin.

It was a few moments later when he cast a quick cleansing spell on his hand and screwed the top back to the small container, and Hermione had to bite her tongue to hold back a whimper at the loss of Fred's hands massaging her neck.

"You still have some more love bites, but well I think you can see the others just fine without a mirror," he spoke softly once more looking at the wall behind her instead of herself.

"Thanks." she whispered placing the straps of her tank top back into place from where they had fallen, "Fred-"

The breath left her body when he finally looked at her again, the heat pooling in her body had absolutely nothing to do with the Fever, and she wondered absentmindedly if this was the way he had always looked at her.

Something had taken over her, at that look and the nervousness she felt the night before at losing her virginity seemed to be absent as she gazed at Fred, tiptoeing higher to reach his face she pressed her lips delicately against his.

She did not need to wait long as Fred pressed her to himself more firmly gripping her hips as he deepened their kiss. Where Harry had been gentle with her the night before, there was a wild abandon in the way Fred had kissed her. And Hermione found that she could lose herself quickly within this man if he just continued to snog her like this.

It was with a disappointed sigh that Fred was the first to break apart, he smiled at her lovingly before speaking, "You're no doubt still sore from last night, Hermione. Don't think you have to rush in this to check everyone off of your list on time. Why don't I escort you down to breakfast? I'm sure you must be starving."

Hermione had almost pouted, but a part of her was grateful for Fred, she was still sore from the previous night, perhaps she should take tonight off, it would give her a chance to read some new material. She smiled in appreciation when one-half of the Weasley twins bowed to her as if she was a lady in waiting and took his arm, which he offered her letting him lead her down to the dining area.

The smile he gave her when she had kissed his cheek in thanks, was contagious as the two separated Fred off to fix a plate of food and Hermione to fix a cuppa. She smiled for the rest of the day even after breakfast and as she greeted her other husbands.

'Perhaps," she thought, 'She could do this together with all of them.'


End file.
